User talk:Pyramidhead
Archive 1 Scott Levy rangers ID That's so awesome we got the names of the other actors from him!! Did he make clear, or is it possible to find out, if the same actors were used for the helicopter interiors in the studio, and the bits shot out on the movie ranch? I only ask because it seems like the clothing of the two rangers who stayed behind may have changed--Acer4666 (Talk) 08:26, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :He was super helpful - but he was only involved w the helicopter interiors so I don't think he would know about the compound scenes. Also asked if the name was "Philman" but said he wasn't sure --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:57, January 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Ahh, that makes sense. Seems like they used a whole new set of guys for the compound bits then! Annoyingly it's hard to know which of the two "left behind guys" at the compound is meant to be Stewart - the one played by Rico Dakhil or the other one--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:59, January 13, 2017 (UTC) :OK seems like you have some answers from Scott Levy? Can you share what info he gave? :You've put that Christian Stewart played the co-pilot at the start, who later then manned the machine gun on the helicopter. But there is a pilot and co-pilot behind the machine guy at the end. :Also did all of the unnamed character entries you made have dialogue? I don't hear the injured ranger or medic saying anything--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:49, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::http://imgur.com/a/IdZ1R https://twitter.com/Tom_S_Riordan/status/819430296604901376 I guess they didn't, not distinct anyway - they do all shout 30 seconds at the beginning though? I guess they'll probably be named in a month or so though with totally different faces (won't that be fun) --Pyramidhead (talk) 10:51, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :Ahh that's awesome, thank you for sharing! They're like a gold mine of useful info :) :Yeah I reckon it'd be safer to move the info about the individual unnamed guys to the actor's pages (except for the pilot who definitely has distinct dialogue). If they all get given names and diff faces, like you say it'll turn into a nightmare matching them up! :Another question: do you know what happened to Charlie Hofheimer's facial hair? Here you can see his beard in the chopper vs when he's talking to Ingram over the camera. He seems to just have a moustache and bald chin in one, and a full beard in the other. That is meant to be Grimes on that TV screen right?--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:16, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, all the guys I've contacted from this are incredibly nice and forthcoming - the pic is strange - could it be they shot the computer screen parts after the fact? It's definitely him & his voice, he and the other guy go in the house before everyone else. --Pyramidhead (talk) 11:21, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :Did you say that Scott Levy says he wasn't at the filming of the compound scenes? Cos I found a picture that suggests otherwise! Wonder if he knows who the Eric Carter double is?--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:50, January 16, 2017 (UTC) E-mail Hey, I sent an e-mail to the address you once contacted me on, I wasn't sure if that was your permanent e-mail or not so just to let you know. If you have a different e-mail I can send it to that. Cheers!--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:03, January 17, 2017 (UTC) CSS changes I've reverted your sidebar and styling changes - it broke the styling of sidebars and tables across the wiki. I really think now (a couple of hours before we're about to get a whole stack of new visitors from the new series starting) is the worst time to be experimenting with new styling and potentially breaking things across the wiki. I thought the code was all in place to switch over, but the episode sidebars did not look like your examples of the dupe wiki. Can we hold off on this until we have sorted exactly what it will be like and we're not about to be inundated with new editors and content?--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:49, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :What wasn't working? The only difference I saw was the bold data labels because of that h3, h4, h5 rule that we talked about before. --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:49, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::You removed a load of rules for table-header, table.wikitable, table.navbox etc. Also the episode sidebars were bold text and the spacing was all different to how they were/how your examples looked. If this requires going through and altering all the templates on the Game mission pages as well, we should really wait the customary 48 hours for large-scale edits to allow everyone to weigh in.--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:53, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :::LOL that was dumb... for some reason I though those were still defined elsewhere. Alright if I put back the pi classes without changing the template over? About the bold text: it's because of the global h3, h4, h5 {font-weight: bold] rule, and all the data labels are h3's. --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:00, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah adding new classes should be fine and shouldn't affect the styling elsewhere. Didn't realise the data labels would be h3s...not to say "you told me so" but...it should be possible to keep the actual article h3 as bold and those as not, right? Would removing the !important from the rule work?--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:10, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Haha :P That should do it, actually --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:20, February 6, 2017 (UTC) The Raid Hey Pyramidhead, are you still able to access [https://samsungvr.com/view/xQZAJ6kd2_b The Raid] online? I'm unable to from the UK, wondered if you still can from the US?--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:33, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :How's this one? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7VRzeOiYyk --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:37, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::It works, but is of worse quality (see File:10x00 Jackson.jpg). I guess you can still see the one on the Samsung website in the US?--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:39, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes seems to work still for me. Try using Hola or some other VPN, I can see your error page when browsing from UK so I bet you could still see it if you set your country as U.S. --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:45, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks for letting me know. Watching it through the VPN seems to give worse quality than youtube...I'm unsure if I could get better quality earlier or if I'm imagining it! Seems like everything online to do with 24 is very transient haha--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:08, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Terror cell? Why remove Amira and David from the Bin-Khalid terrorist cell category? Should we make separate categories for the main cell and the sleeper cells?--SuperbowserX (talk) 05:12, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :That's my thought - it's not clear yet but it doesn't seem like Amira et al know or even have the same objective as Bin Khalid's folks, the impression is that it's a bunch of groups with different origins & motivations whom BK convinced to attack at the same time. Just from the ones we know: IBK is Saudi/Yemeni while Dudayevs are Chechen, so they're not part of a single organization --Pyramidhead (talk) 05:54, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Veronica Cartwright What made you change Veronica Cartwright? I've read some script portions from future episodes that describe her character in scenes that McRaney is in from the trailer, so I know that he replaced her for sure, but wondered if it had been announced by someone--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:10, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :Nothing in particular, but it seems pretty clear now - better to jump the gun than leave up false info I think! --Pyramidhead (talk) 22:02, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Henry even made a passing reference to his wife being dead. Not sure if that settles it, but well. Thief12 (talk) 22:39, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I remember that Henry said that in Day 10: 1:00pm-2:00pm. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:52, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't think it's even a question of dead/not dead - from the character blurb it seems like they were going a completely different route with John's parent and his/her backstory, and for some reason they switched it to Major Dad. Shame as VC is a terrific actress and what little we saw seemed much more original than evil oilmen (again) --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:14, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :::But remember the show is known from bringing "dead" characters back such as Audrey Raines and Tony Almeida. --Station7 (talk) 00:03, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm saying the character Margaret isn't "dead," she doesn't exist in the story at all. --Pyramidhead (talk) 03:39, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :from what I read, the character was pretty much the same but with the name Margaret instead of Henry, so perhaps she didn't quite fit as the evil cabal member--Acer4666 (Talk) 12:33, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Uncredited section of 4pm-5pm Hey Pyramidhead, about the actor names you added to the uncredited section of 4pm-5pm. Which CTU agent is Charles Cook (is there a BTS shot of him or something)? Also, I'm not sure that Travis Cutner appears in this episode, I see him the next episode but not in this one. Who did you think was him? Similarly, Brian K Johnson and Brady Rogers have been removed, but if you saw them somewhere do let us know where to find them and we can add them back. Cheers!--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:14, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Colburn How did you find out of the identity of the actor who portrayed Colburn? BattleshipMan (talk) 03:48, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Spoiler policy I know you think it's pointless to reveal all of the deaths of the character's deaths in each page in the BI&N sections, but this wiki has a spoiler policy and you know this. So let's kindly discuss your thoughts of this issue in the forum in order to let the other editors know what they think of it before we start making changes of this wiki please. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:09, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Edit summaries Watch the language on your edit summaries, please. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:43, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Gandhi Hey Pyramidhead! Was watching the Indian version of Season 1 and was half expecting to see Gandhi himself descend from the heavens with a submachine gun to rescue Jai Singh Rathod's family...unfortunately it didn't happen :( haha but do you recall where you got the info that the agent was called Gandhi? Seems like you added it back when the series first aired in India, but I don't see him being called that in the episodes. Thanks!--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:59, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :Ah actually, after some googling (and this episode synopsis) it seems like Gandhi is the equivalent of Barnes rather than Bundy. I'll hang on till I'm upto that episode to see if he gets given a fuller name--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:04, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Seems like they're actually the same guy! Gandhi :)--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:10, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hey sorry - I honestly don't remember adding it, must have been from the website, glad you sorted it out though! --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:36, May 22, 2017 (UTC) 24 india s2 dvd Hey, did you manage to get a hold of the DVD for 24 india Season 2? I had a look around and couldn't find it for order outside of India, do you mind me asking how you got a copy? Thanks!!--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:28, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :Oh wait no worries I found it!--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:30, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Pyramidhead - did your Season 2 India DVD have an "Ultra" watermark in the corner of every episode?--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:34, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :::Afraid so :/ --Pyramidhead (talk) 20:38, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Wordmark I'm an admin from Disney Wiki and I like to know who you were able to get rid of the heading that is often seen next to the wordmark. Please show me what I need to use and do.--Alex2424121 (talk) 09:17, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :This should do it: .wds-community-header__sitename { visibility: hidden; } :--Pyramidhead (talk) 09:19, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Customisation policy Hey Pyramidhead, I dunno if you've seen, but Wikia have updated their customatisation policy after implementing the new header. In particular, "page header and article header are key elements of the FANDOM site design" (haha, yeah right) but "Other customization may only be implemented via Theme Designer", i.e., no custom fonts. Rappy has already removed our customisations to .page-header__title so I feel like we shouldn't tempt fate by putting them back--Acer4666 (Talk) 06:58, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :Yes I saw - idiotic but it seems to be selectively applied, I saw that Doctor Who among others uses a diff font for the page titles so maybe if we just leave everything in the blue part alone it's okay? Up to you I guess --Pyramidhead (talk) 09:32, August 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm yeah, it seems ambiguous what "page header"/"article header" actually refer to. As you say, many wikis have altered the font we have: ::* Doctor Who ::* Lord of the Rings ::* Warhammer ::* Witches of East End ::(some of those have just set a different font everywhere, but it still must contravene the "key elements of site design" principle) ::So I reckon we leave it and see if someone says something.--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:06, August 10, 2017 (UTC) ::: What about wikis with customized colors on the titles? I saw Memory Alpha has gold page titles. MarTsok 20:22, August 10, 2017 (UTC) To watch or not to watch From a recent post, it looks like you might not have been impressed with Legacy. Would you be willing to share your opinions about it with me? I ask because my availability to start new shows is quickly shrinking and I'm hoping to weigh some opinions, to eventually decide if start watching Legacy or not. Also, how would you stack it against your favorite/least favorite Jack seasons? 19:25, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :Hey welcome back! :D :Weird enough, as I was watching the first five or six I actually enjoyed Legacy for the most part. I thought the pilot and the initial premise was a strong start and different enough to overlook the simple fact that it's basically just retreading the same few plot devices that 24 always has. That's not even a bad thing, necessarily. In my opinion the show lives or dies by its character writing, the plot has a certain level of repetition that seems to be part of the deal at this point. But in this season, there's maybe three characters that are written and developed worth a damn. The finale hinges on the dramatic death of someone (a) we barely know and (b) we just spent two hours learning was involved in kidnapping a child. You could tell they were trying to recapture the emotion the show used to wring out of killing off characters but I just found myself laughing at how much they missed the mark. :Really what killed the show was how lazy it gets in the latter half. Every single episode from 6 through 12 involves a different character getting kidnapped, then traded back to the good guys for another character. I'm not exaggerating. To say nothing of Tony - they clearly knew nobody would be interested in going through the motions without any old characters, so they force him into this role that makes no sense with where his character ended up, and completely fuck up their own timeline. Then they try to do this weird dance of insisting that the supposed "new" fan base can jump right in without any prior knowledge, while also pretending that Tony's arc is in any way a continuation of the original series (it isn't). There are just so many baffling choices made in this show I can't even list them all right now, I think it just comes down to the writers assuming everyone would be on board after a decent start and that they could just churn out the same crap we've already seen done a thousand times better. Didn't help that it's easily the worst looking, cheapest season ever. :Some good points, I liked Corey Hawkins/Eric Carter a lot and thought he was a good model for a new protagonist, different enough from Jack Bauer but still interesting in his own right. (Another bizarre choice is how they completely sidelined him in half the episodes, but w/e) Hilariously the drug dealer plot which I was dreading gave us the best character Isaac, also responsible for the greatest action scene in the entire season. I also liked Andy and Locke. Other than that the characters/writing are a wash; you could tell Jimmy Smits was really struggling with the crap they gave him to deliver. Most of the other actors (Miranda Otto, Oded Fehr especially) did great work but they were saddled with absolutely terrible writing that nobody could have salvaged. :What makes me angriest is that I'm pretty sure 24 as a property is basically dead now because of Legacy. We're not going to see Jack Bauer again, probably ever, because of his shitty TV show. There's no active fan base anymore; absolutely nobody clamored for this show to get renewed or cared when it got canceled, then it gets shat out on a bare bones DVD-only release months later. Apparently the only continuation planned is a completely unrelated anthology series which, as good as it might be in its own right, will be unrecognizable from what made people watch 24 in the first place (hint: it was the characters and action, dipshits, not the clock). Frankly it's killed my interest in editing this wiki as actively as I used to for the foreseeable future, and from the state of the Legacy character/episode articles I doubt I'm alone - personally it's hard to justify putting in so much effort into basically free marketing for something with so little care put into it. After Live Another Day, if you'd told me the series would be in this state not even three years later I'd have laughed at you. Apparently, that's the ending we'll have to settle for because it sure as shit doesn't look like there's going to be a better one. :TL;DR I wouldn't recommend watching it unless you're a completionist and have the time to spare. What little good is there is completely overshadowed by the bad, and it certainly doesn't seem like any of it will factor into the next season if by some miracle there is one. Would strongly recommend Strike Back instead if you haven't seen it, it's very much filled the 24 void in my life! --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:54, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Forgot to add - compared to the old seasons it's at the very bottom, no question. Even Season 6 has a few great episodes to put it over the top. I rewatched the finale recently and, my god, that oil rig sequence is fucking beast. I'm pretty sure it cost more than this season's entire budget to pull off! --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:01, November 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: Wow! I'm very grateful for this detailed reply. Certainly I am a completionist at heart. But, with a small litter of kiddos now, I simply don't have the time to indulge in it anymore unless opinions are strongly positive. And when it comes to Legacy's effect on editing, lord knows I've slogged through contributing to articles for characters and episodes that were less well-written than others. But if the whole season is a drag, there's no light at the end of the tunnel. With your well-written review in mind, I'll continue to put this off for a bit. Any other editors reading this have differing opinions? 09:05, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :::: Wasn't trying to slag off anyone's writing, lol, I just meant that a lot of the characters/episode pages (for Legacy specifically) are lagging behind or way out of date. Speaking for myself only of course but I was really tired of all the above issues as the series went on and it really killed my enthusiasm for even bothering to keep up with them; now that it's canceled and there was so little interest in the first place, they're even less of a priority. I guess the same is true for a lot of the EU material but those at least usually have some bearing on the original characters or some interesting in-universe stuff to catalog. --Pyramidhead (talk) 09:26, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::: I do agree with Pyramidhead's assessment - the whole series is very weak. I hope at some point to get around to expanding the Legacy articles a but more, but it's hard to find the motivation when the source material is so uninspiring!--Acer4666 (Talk) 12:50, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Fandom migration Any feedback on this? Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 00:17, October 16, 2018 (UTC)